The present invention disclosed herein relates to a frequency conversion mixer.
A millimeter wave denotes an electromagnetic wave having the wavelength of a millimeter unit. This corresponds to a frequency of 30 to 300 GHz in terms of a frequency band. To provide a description on the trend of a millimeter-wave frequency band to date, a frequency band of 20 to 40 GHz is currently being extended for fixed and mobile on the basis of advanced technologies in satellite communication and military communication.
Generally, the size of a component becomes smaller when implementing a system because a millimeter wave has a very short wavelength, and thus a millimeter wave cannot be used for the implementing of a lumped element. To date, most circuits are implemented with integrated circuits such as GaAs or InP-based MMIC in which a parasitic effect is small. On the other hand, it is difficult to commercialize and popularize a product because of the relatively high cost of production.
As process technologies recently advance, research and development are being made on circuits such as LNA, mixers and synthesizers that may operate in a millimeter wave, based on Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS).